Mike India Alpha
by 32ndmir
Summary: The story of a man lost in a war so devastating, it shall forever change the world.
1. Chapter 1

The belong to Battlefield 2 (copyright). The events displayed are fictional.

Prelude.

Death has always been a problem in warfare. People die and people just go missing forever. This is a story of a man who suffers the latter half, the empty loneliness that can only come with being left to die on a battlefield. How people that do find him try to help him, or kill him. This is a story of fear, hope, and death on a battlefield...

This conflict has been waiting to rage for years. We Americans knew it, and so did the Chinese. The US was constantly buying goods from the Chinese and they practically owned us in the world economy. Defending the homeland was hard enough, then the bigger problem arised. At first things were going well fighting off the Chinese as all they did was unorganized assaults and "over the top" charges, we had no problem mowing them down with out advanced marksmanship training. They knew this was getting them nowhere so they slowly changed how the conflict was being held.

After a while they moved from classic trench warfare due to their massive numbers as the worlds largest army, to fighting in streets with special fire and maneuver tactics. The fighting eventually became too brutal for either side to last long. About a year later we pushed them out of America and into the Pacific, they had retreated to Midway and a large battle soon erupted between the Chinese forces stationed their at the time, and the USS Saratoga. They were not only defeated but humiliated completely. Then we moved into the Philippines, that was easy fighting. We had followed the same path as American Marines did just a century ago in WWII.

Then once we reached China things instantly went to hell with the Dalian Plant where we landed forces, the destruction on the beach was something out of a WWII movie, as men were getting mowed down left and right. After that it was helicopters trying to slow us down then we had to deal with tanks. The bodies piled up like a doll factory, it was just an all out mess.

After that place was a valley we nicknamed the "Dragon Valley" and we didn't have too much of a problem with that, it was just easy pickings for us as most of the enemy forces were at the beach and we managed to clean them up rather rapidly. The Chinese did have some helicopters but some of our AA support dealt with that like it was a joke. That didn't stop the Chinese however from fighting to the death in almost trench warfare across the river. Snipers and all.

Then came the Daqing oilfields which is the largest oilfield in the Peoples Republic of China (PRC.) The brutality of that battle was horrible for both sides as fuel tanks exploded with stray shots and killed tens to hundreds at a time. Both sides were ordered to watch where their shots went. It was horrible no matter how you looked at it, but the Chinese continued to attack, there was no stopping them, it was absolutly brutal.

Today however the largest assault in hopes of forcing the Chinese to negotiation tables, and in our favor. This will come to be known throught history as "The Battle of FuShe Pass", much like the "Battle of the Bulge." has been known. Here is where my story comes into play, the story of Michael. The people I meet and the things that happen to me, shall most likely be forgoten as I become Mike India Alpha, Missing in Action. But my actions here will forever change the face of the earth as we know it, it will become the forgoten fight. I know I'm not a hero, but I do become however, the next savior of freedom and all of humanity as we know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Lost in Landfall

"TEN SECONDS!" yelled the pilot of the hovercraft that's dropping us all of ashore just somewhat north of the previous battle of some stupid docking area where supposedly there were heavy casualties. Despite this the fighting here is expected to be worse. "When we hit shore try to stay in formation in case there's a heavy defence along the coast!" bitched our CO who I don't even like myself, nor the rest of the men for that matter. The ramp opens, I expect bullets to be everywhere but not a single sound. It's quite remarkable considering how "brutal" this war supposedly was supposed to be.

About an hour later a couple bunch of other hovercraft were dropping off troops, supplies, and vehicles including a couple of aircraft, F/A-18C Super Hornets. Our CO said that we're going to be the first ones on combat patrol in the surrounding area. It's a remarkable sight here as there's at least four divisions worth of troops and tanks here.

Our CO called us for a brief, he said that we're going to be patroling a key area that's supposedly full of opfors. I can't belive it's just me and eight other guys on some recon mission, when theirs at least hundreds of other men and women here ready for combat. First guys name is Bradley, he's our CO and an asshole at that, second happens to be an old friend of mine, we enlisted right after highschool his name is Ryan he's a radio op and also a rifleman, third is me, Michael a simple rifleman like Ryan. Everyone else is just a bunch of assholes that our CO decided was a good idea to pick up.

The official story of us coming here is in order to change the influence of this war to our side, though it's not all that far from the truth none-the-less it's not the truth. The real story is that their's expected to be some kind of super weapon that the Chinese have cooked up in some kind of facility here. We've been told not to expect to live either. The challenge presented here is expected not only to change the fate of this war but "all of humanity as we know it". So what does that make us? Fuckin gods back home.

We mount up into two APCs (Armored Personel Carrier) and we drive off with some of us looking out of small firing holes with some 30 cal. machine guns. The cold in this region is quite ruthless, and we don't know what's waiting for us along these passes. As we drive along we see some viligers along the rout. I'm a little worried as I heard that the Chinese have issued weapons to civilians recently in an attempt to thwart our advance.

Thing's are quiet for a while but an entire ridge lights up with fire from what sound like AK-47s. An ambush, we start firing at the ridge in an atempt to suppress the fire but an anti-tank missle takes out the APC in front of us. Not exactly a heroic end for them. All that's left is the burning chassie with twisted metal. The sight makes one of these rookies in here freeze up, but Bradley manages to get his "his ass into gear" again. As we continue firing and watching out for AT missles the driver floors it in hopes to make sure they can't hit us, of course we can't hit shit with all the bumps and bruises left and right. The gunner on the main weapon finally gets the gun running and it turns to open fire, it rips the enemy infantry to shreads. Body parts are flying and corpses pile up, it's rather disgusting and the rookie who was panicing earlier wound up puking this time. You don't see this in the media...

The gunfire finally comes to an ultimate halt, and so does the APC. "You guys are going to have to pile out, we can't go any further than this with only one APC!" The driver shouts with cold sweat obviously dripping from his face. "The rest of the enemy infantry are going to be regular forces, we can't handle that in this piece of shit!" Are you telling me these weren't regulars...? Now that he mentions it I look at the bodies uniforms and they all look like they're wearing just typical cloths like the viligers a while ago.

Our CO decides to add to the drivers speech. "All of you good job at holding them off, but that was the rest of our squad in that APC so it's only me and you two from here on out it seems." Ryan seems to not be happy either with his quiet remark to me of "AKA, we're fucked..." The ramp opens and we all get out and climb up the ridge in order not to be ambushed like that again from above. The APC ramp closes and it turns and drives away, probably for the last time that we'll ever see that is.

We trudge along the muddy ground that obviously suffered rain just last night. It's rather hard to walk in with even these boots. Bradley suddenly gives us a signal to get to cover. I duck behind a tree and I look at the road below and see what looks like a Chinese military convoy. Tanks and infantry, it's huge, we wait for about ten minutes before the last car finally drives past us. It seems those guys back at base have it hard. "Hey Ryan, call HQ and let them know they're going to have some fun for a while.' shit 'Uh, Bradley" adds Ryan " Are we MIA...?' '...Yes..." Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! NO! "What do you think Michael...?' Ryan asks me. 'I don't know..." I'm going to die and I know it... That or we're going to become POWs and get torchured horribly and die slowly like that... My heart's pounding like a bastard in a bar fight.

Death in a battlefield, is quite cold I'll admit... I kind of understand how that rookie is feeling right now. He still looks like he's shittin bricks. I decide to say something to him, "Hey rookie, what's your name?' '...Robert..." He's white as a ghost right now. He looks like he's about to cry too, don't tell me he's already got PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)...? "So Robert, where are you from?' he looks at me confused '...Idaho..." Damn, don't know much about that place. "I hear there's nice land out there?" I try to think of something as we walk along to keep him calm. '...Yes, there's a nice view..." Good he seems to have calmed down a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: String of Fate

We hear gunfire going off in the distance, it's my guess that the first real battle has already begun. I'm guessing that both sides are going to suffer heavily after this one too. It's almost sureal the fact that we hear gunfire that seems to be so close but when we get there it already seems to be over, kind of haunting. I'm guessing the ones doing the shooting this close must have been the paratroopers that have dropped in last night.

We don't know where they are but judging from the sounds it must be pretty hot in this area, me and Ryan are both walking in a pair and Robert and Bradley are too. We're keeping our distance though in case of an ambush in a large wedge formation. We're real edgey right now because of the fight we suffered from earlier and how many men we had already lost.

There wasn't a single survivor inside the APC that was taken out, we had actually searched it. When we mannaged to pry open the hatch all that was found was a couple guns and jagged metal with bits of guts everywhere, Robert really puked from that one. It was just a mess all over.

When we got to our first "key target for recon" all we found was an old fort that obviously hadn't had any tactical value in it for centuries let alone anyone. All we did was keep moving, of course that wasn't the case for long as the rural villagers didn't seem to like us being here, they ambushed us as we started to leave. "FUCKING TAKE COVER~!" practically screamed Bradley as he dove behind a fallen tree, I couldn't belive the number of muzzle flashes I was seeing and I quickly realized, these weren't AKs or civilian forces firing at us, they were regulars! "SIR THESE AREN'T CIVIS THEY'RE INFANTRY!' I shouted to the CO 'I KNOW, THEY'RE REGS!" A rocket flew past us into the wild blue skies before running out of propelent.

"WERE FUCKED, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" yells Robert as he cups his hands to his head in fedal position behind a tree almost as though trying to crush his head and fall into eternity forever. "Damn... FALL BACK!" Shouts our CO over the yelling from Robert and the Chinese gunfire. Then the shittiest bit of fate comes to haunt us, a fucking tank blows through the bamboo thicket. And, almost as though this horrible string of fate was about to kill us, it decides that we... Should live...

A rocket flys right from behind us and lands directly on the tank, tearing a chunk out of the front and starting a fire in the wood. Then three Chinamen come rushing out of a thicket behind us yelling something in Chinese, I'm just here thinking we're really dead this time getting flanked. The men then beging firing at the line ahead of us... I'm astonished, they're rebels. Perhaps we won't die so easily?

The Chinese army start to retreat into the jungle, we have been saved this time. "Are you Americans?" one of the rebels ask me in almost perfect English. "Yes we are, and you?' 'We're part of the CRF (Chinese resistance forces) we have been waiting for the day that you would arive. However things are looking grim as the PLA (People Liberation Army) has been doing something strange." Bradley cuts him off "I'm the officer here, I have two questions, how do you speak English so well and what do you mean 'strange' as we've been ordered here about something like that.' 'All will be explained in due time but we must hurry for the PLA is only regrouping for now!" We retreat to the foot of a hill, we are brought to a large hedgrow. "This way Americans" we go through a hole that was hidden by the row. Inside is a cave full of some Chinese who aparently aren't too happy to see us as they seem rather pissed and are staring at us.

One of the men comes up to our guide and says something in Chinese. Then our guide responds. Too bad our translator died in the other APC. "Please in here' our new translator urges us into a small "room" 'We've been waiting for help for so long in order to assault a PLA base that's been keeping us from continuing to operate in this area, all atempts to take them down have completely failed, please we need your help. I think they're doing something in that place, I'll show you a map of what it looks like." He pulls a map out of some cubby under the table we're sitting at. "Right here is the barracks and here is where their tanks are. We can't get close because of some senturies that have been watching all night. Also they seem to have another building right here that's made of concrete, they must be hiding something in there!"

I don't know what to say, it seems intel was right for once, but if that's the case this could very well get us killed if we even whisper about this. I think this is where we really earn our pay, no matter the cost. "One problem though friends, the PLA seems to be gathering enmass, most likely for an assault against your front lines. We shall go warn your comrades but we can't help you with the attack on the enemy fort. It's better if you only have a small force of four people like you already have so that way you can keep quiet." I always hated stealth...

"Okay guys' Bradley starts up again 'We haven't really even seen half of this war and those who have are already dead or dying, now it's our turn. We're going to force these Chinese into a full retreat or die trying! UH RAH~~~!" Another inspiring speech coming from an asshole. I fucking hate him, he can't even lead for piss in a firefight.

All that's left is to deal with the enemy HQ and we have oursleves a fall back plan.


	4. Chapter 4

I think "I guess it's my turn to alter history or destroy it" as we quietly approach the defenses of the enemy base. I know that I'm going to die for doing this but what the hell, if my CO whom I hate so much orders it I do it. "So why the fuck are we doing this again...?" The rookie asks, "We're going to create a diversion from the cliff so that the other two can climb over the fence and infiltrate that weird facility. Any other questions?' 'Yeah, I got one.' 'Are we going to die...?" I remain silent, he gets the point rather well for a newbie.

I look at the position I'm in and I realize that I have two options, number one I can charge and probably die trying, or number two I can blow the hell out of a couple gasoline barrels over behind the fence ultimately confusing the fuck out of the Chinese... I like the latter half. "Rookie, are you ready for some crazy shit?' 'Ready as I'll ever be sir...' 'Cut the formal shit, it's not like we're at HQ or anything." I slowly pull the trigger aiming for the barrels, and in response I feel the recoil. I don't hear anything, I don't sense anything, I just feel the recoil. In response I see the cartridge fly out of the loading chamber, and the huge fire soon ensues. The blaze is incredible.

Confused Chinese infantry scatter, they all think that they're being attacked by a much bigger force than what they're really up against. Me and the rookie kneel and start dropping them everywhere. You could practically just spray and pray and expect to hit something important. That's got to be at least two hundred men pouring out of that place.

The rookie and I pick off the snipers in the towers so they don't become a problem and any officers we can see as well. Fucking A that round came close. It was a stray AK round, but I'll admit that kinda made me nearly shit myself.

"It seems that the other guys made it over the fence!" The rookie shouts over the gunfire to me, I look, but what I see I don't like. They're almost immediately surrounded by Chinese, one of the officers shouts something and they open fire. "FUCK NO!" Both Bradley and Ryan are killed instantly, I couldn't believe it, Ryan is dead... I didn't do anything to save them either... I couldn't give a shit about Bradley but why didn't I have Ryan with me!? "R...n..." I mutter. "...Michael...?' 'Ry...n" I stand up, my legs are moving me, right towards my best friends body... All of a sudden I'm grabbed from behind and pulled back down. Who is it? Was it that new kid...? I don't know anymore... What's going on...? Why did our plan fail...? I feel so cold, empty, forgotten. It's all so surreal...

It looks like the rookie is trying to bring me back into this world by shouting something. What is he now, the fucking CO...? "H... H...y... Sn...p... out of it damn it! Don't leave me like this!" I can hear him? I guess he brought me back to being functional. That's right, I'm just a machine, a soldier... Nothing more.

* * *

Stay tuned for the epic conclusion.


End file.
